


Experimenting

by SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: A PWP of my favourite trash ship, Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Consensual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, huh that's a tag? Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: Yamcha expected some different hangups from his alien partner, but this wasn't one he really expected. However, it was one he was happy to help Frieza through.





	Experimenting

Life had a strange way of working, sometimes. One minute, he was ruling 70% of the known Universe, then he was dead (somewhat of a sore spot, indeed) next he was fighting in a tournament. 

And now? Lord Frieza was in a human’s home on Earth, one of the last places anyone expected him to be, including himself. Yet, there he was, being served a delightful meal by the human known as Yamcha.

They had first met when dealing with the Android 21 situation. At first, Frieza hadn’t really thought much of him, until he opened his mouth and started complimenting him left, right and centre. Frieza figured it was to stay alive, but it wasn’t until he returned the favour did things… get interesting.

He had not been lying - he did find Yamcha to be handsome, and given his choice of wording, a rather sensible creature. They had begun meeting up every now and then, and Frieza was beginning to understand why Beerus himself enjoyed the planet as much as he did. Frankly, Frieza had wanted to blow it up where it stood for merely housing the monkeys known as saiyans, but alas… the food made up for it.

Almost.

He had been with Yamcha for a few months, merely dining and enjoying himself. He never considered that he would ever like a mammal this much, especially a lowly human, and yet… as said human poured him a glass of wine, Frieza caught a hint of his scent, the sight of his chest under the shirt and the feel of his body heat… it was all it took to remember exactly why he enjoyed his company.

Not to mention Yamcha’s reverence of him… it was a rather… attractive feature. His initial fear had been too, but Frieza decided that reverence was just as attractive.

As Yamcha took his seat opposite the Emperor, the two drank and ate. While the two had kissed a few times, so far it hadn't gone much further than that and some wandering hands. Frieza glanced at the human as they ate their steak… while his manners weren't up to his high bred status, Frieza felt they were better than most backwards slum folk he had expected. He would just have to teach him the finer points in time…

“So, my dear, how is your games going?” Frieza asked. He folded his hands under his chin and peered at his partner with a rather sultry gaze in his eyes and a smile… it widened when he saw his human's cheeks turn pink, and not from the wine.

“Oh, yes, I got a bonus from my last game for being best player on the field,” Yamcha chuckled, “more wine?”

“Ohoho~ Why, dear Yamcha… are you trying to get me drunk?” Frieza couldn't help but tease as Yamcha blushed red.

“N-no! Of course not, I mean-" he stopped and pouted when Frieza giggled at him, “Friezaaaaa…”

“Oh, please, like you could even touch me if I didn't want you to,” the Emperor practically purred. “But I don't think I would mind too much if you  _ wanted  _ to touch me…”

Yamcha's face turned impossibly red, “I-I, w-well…”

Frieza's long tail swished in the air in slow curls, “oh my, did I strike an… interesting thought for you~?”

“If...if it did?” the human squeaked, much to Frieza's continued amusement.

Said man stood up slowly and sauntered over to his partner, who looked a little nervous, but also a little excited. Frieza reached over with his tail and stroked slowly down his cheek, “do you crave your lord’s touch, human?”

“Oh, yes…” Yamcha’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch of that long, dangerous limb. Frieza smirked at that, and settled onto Yamcha’s lap with ease, his chest flush against his partner’s. Yamcha wrapped his arms around his partner, enjoying the feel of his smooth, electric skin, and their lips met easily in a searing kiss. Frieza looped his arms around Yamcha’s neck and threaded one hand through the long, black hair he loved so much… he had told his human that he should never cut it short again. He looked much better with it long.

Frieza tasted wine as they deepened the kiss, taking their time. A beautiful candlelit dinner and the gentle warmth from the fireplace did wonders for the mood, though it was easy for Frieza to slip into as such when around Yamcha. He truly did enjoy his company.

Yamcha moaned softly as they kissed, and Frieza felt something push against his crotch. Unsure of what it was, he broke off the kiss and looked down to see the bulge in his partner’s pants. They hadn’t really had the ‘anatomy’ discussion yet, but Frieza could guess now just what the human was packing, but decided he’d better ask, “Yamcha?”

“What is it?” Yamcha’s breathing was heavier, and his hands were on Frieza’s thighs. He too was curious…

“You’re poking me…”

“Oh! Um… It-it just means I like you a lot!” Yamcha stammered, hoping that he hadn’t put the Emperor off in any way, “it’s involuntary, I can’t really help it…”

“Even your body can’t help but worship me, hmm?” Frieza smirked, and shifted closer to his partner, purposely grinding on the bulge, “I think I can live with being poked if that’s what it means…”

“F-Frieza--!” Yamcha gasped, feeling himself become even more aroused as his partner ground down on him. He felt Frieza’s long tail wrap around his right leg and their lips met once more, though with more intensity than before. He loved his partner’s skin, and his hands were all over Frieza’s body, not that he minded.

Until Yamcha touched high on his inner left thigh, right where-- 

Frieza broke the kiss instantly and grabbed his wrist, “not there.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Yamcha immediately removed his hand, and Frieza let him go, but he noticed that Frieza was blushing, “what’s up?”

Said alien remained silent for a moment and Yamcha looked down. He could see… something… and Frieza guided his hand to a different spot between his legs. He wasn’t sure why his partner seemed to mind being touched in a certain place, but he figured he would find out. For now, he focused on the area that he had been guided to, and he could feel the skin part to expose his dick. Yamcha wondered what he had touched, if not this, but gently took the purple length in his fingers and stroked it.

“That’s better…” Frieza sighed and allowed Yamcha to touch him more, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. With that mystery solved, they resumed kissing, and Yamcha felt Frieza’s hands undo his belt to slip his hand inside his pants. He practically purred when he felt his partner touch him.

“So that’s what you’ve got…” Frieza whispered against his lips as he stroked up Yamcha’s own length, and he smirked when he felt his partner shiver, “you’re a big boy…”

“Aha…” Yamcha unzipped his pants to give himself some freedom, and while he was delighted to get some attention, part of him was curious, “F-Frieza, what did I touch… earlier…”

Frieza realised his curious partner wasn’t going to let it go, so for now, he simply leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I’ll tell you later. For now… let’s enjoy ourselves~”

Yamcha took the hint and pulled his partner close. He was content to enjoy Frieza’s beautiful skin as well as enjoying their most sensitive organs brushing against one another. He had an idea, though, and picked Frieza up, his legs around his hips. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Giving us a little tension,” Yamcha purred in Frieza’s ear and pressed his back against part of the divide that separated the kitchen and living room. Understanding what was happening, the Emperor pulled Yamcha close with his legs and resumed kissing his partner as they rutted up against one another, enjoying the pressure the new position brought and their bodies being so closely melded together.

“Ah, Yamcha…” Frieza gasped as he felt himself begin to leak, and he wasn’t the only one, “give me more…”

A little chuckle greeted him at that, and Yamcha broke their hold to kneel down between Frieza’s legs. He had only a second to work out what his human planned to do before he felt that hot mouth take his cock into it, and he let out a very obscene moan when Yamcha sucked and licked him. Among other things, his partner knew how to use his tongue!

He gripped Yamcha’s hair and gasped his name as his human took his whole length into his mouth and sucked. Frieza keened, his back arching against the wall and his tail waving in delight, “oh, don’t stop!”

Yamcha didn’t, and kept going, swirling his tongue around the hot skin and sucking with just the right amount of pressure. It didn’t take long for Frieza to feel himself hit an orgasm, his mouth open as he tried and failed to not moan at the deep seated pleasure. Yamcha helped him down from the ride, and peered up at his partner with a smile. Those dark brown eyes had a cheeky gaze to it, knowing exactly what he had done to Frieza, but all the alien could do was let his legs give out and slide onto the floor.

That was when Yamcha looked between them, and got a bit of a surprise. He had never seen anything like Frieza’s anatomy, but what he didn’t expect was to see some fluid coming from  _ behind  _ his dick, almost like…

“Frieza?”

Said man opened his eyes, still breathing heavily, and looked down to notice he was leaking a bit. His cheeks went purple, but there was no use hiding it - Yamcha had gotten quite the eyefull, he imagined. 

“R-remember what I said,” he was still taking in deeper breaths than usual, “about my race being one sex only?”

“Yes…” Yamcha nodded, remembering the conversation well.

“That’s, well, when our cycles hit, we can breed with one another using  _ that,”  _ his eyes narrowed, “in my culture, that’s  _ all  _ it’s used for, rather than… fun.”

“Ooh…” so it was almost rude to even mention it. Now he understood why Frieza had stopped him from touching that area - it was something that they didn’t use in sex unless they intended to become pregnant. While it was odd, he understood clearly and fully that his partner was an alien, and that his hang ups would be… well. Unique.

Therefore, he smiled and nodded, “that’s fine, I understand…” but part of him wondered… what would it be like to  _ use  _ what Frieza was gifted with… “is that what I touched before?”

“Yes.”

Yamcha pulled Frieza close onto his lap, and while said alien didn't protest, he was a little self conscious from the exposure. He felt Yamcha kiss him on the cheek and speak softly, “in my culture… we can use anything. And since you're here… would you consider… experimenting?”

Frieza wasn't sure if Yamcha understood the gravity of what he was asking. He wasn't just an exceptional member of his race, but a  _ prince.  _ Still, he knew he held the power, and simply replied, “let me think it over.”

“Okay,” he felt Yamcha kiss him again, and smiled.

 

* * *

Several months past, and while Frieza and Yamcha had experimented a small amount in the bedroom, Yamcha made sure not to touch where Frieza had told him not to. The emperor was grateful for that, as he was still considering what he wanted to do.

On one hand, he was the prince of his people and therefore a representative to it. The weird hang ups of his race did pass on to him, and the strict words of his father certainly stuck with him. It was almost a conditioned response to being touched there, and had left more than a few unfortunate would be partners dead from refusing to listen to him. 

Yamcha, on the other hand, not only listened to him, but was perfectly content with what he offered. Frieza honestly loved that; he could tell that it wasn’t an act of cowardice or fear - it was out of pure respect for a romantic partner.    


It was because of that, that he thought about the other side of the matter. Yamcha’s fingers had barely brushed the sensitive area, and he had felt like electricity had jumped through him from the short-lived touch alone. And it felt good… 

He was on Earth to try new things. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try something new…? Something that he felt he might enjoy.

Right now, they were in a penthouse hotel room in a different city. Yamcha was attending a grand final game there, and they had been given the royal treatment. Frieza had to admit, he was enjoying the view from the bedroom, high above the other buildings. Right now, he was sipping on some wine while sitting on the bed, waiting for his partner to come out of the shower.

And when he did, with just a bathrobe on, with his long hair groomed back into a loose ponytail, and what he could see of his chest still a little bit wet from the shower, Frieza almost dropped his wine glass. Whatever hangups he had flew out the window as he felt himself become frozen in place from the gorgeous sight before him… how could such a lowly lifeform be so damned gorgeous?!

That honestly settled the matter for Frieza, and he set the wine glass down on the table before he smirked, “well, well, well. Someone brushed his hair~”

Yamcha laughed at that as he walked over to sit beside his partner, “I  _ always  _ brush my hair, whatever do you mean?”

Frieza snickered, and he didn’t resist when Yamcha wrapped his arms around his smaller form and kissed him gently on the lips. Frieza rested his hands on Yamcha’s shoulders and purred a little at the kiss. He knew what his partner wanted, and frankly, so did he.

When they broke off, Yamcha spoke, “so, about what we--”

“Yes.”

Yamcha blinked and looked at his partner, who while looked a little bit shy (rather uncharistic for him), he also seemed set in his decision, “we can… try it.”

Yamcha smiled gently at that - he knew this was a big decision for his partner, and he was glad they were in such a gorgeous place to have some fun experimenting. He kissed his partner’s cheek at that, “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise~”

“You’d better,” it was a half hearted threat, as Yamcha noticed his partner’s lovely skin and taken on a purple hue on his cheeks, which made him chuckle, “may I touch you?”

“Yes…” Frieza would never admit to being nervous, but he was, even if he trusted this handsome human. He twitched when he felt Yamcha brush his fingers over his crotch gently, right over where it would part to reveal his genitals when he was aroused enough. It didn’t take long to do so, as Yamcha sucked on the smooth white skin of his neck while he gently stroked down below.

The Emperor let out a soft moan as his skin parted, exposing himself to his human. Yamcha took his time to gently trace the edges of the parted skin, which were quite sensitive, and it didn’t take long for them to grow slick with natural lubricant. Frieza’s breathing became heavy the more attention he was given to that forbidden area, and his eyes squeezed shut when Yamcha applied just a little bit of pressure, “oh…”

“You like that, baby?” Yamcha purred in his ear, and Frieza blushed darker, “y-yes…” normally he would never tolerate that kind of talk, but right now, his partner was making his knees weak and his body feel like it was on fire.

Frieza found himself lying on the gorgeous satin sheets of their king size bed as Yamcha continued his touches, growing bolder the more Frieza showed his enjoyment. Yamcha was barely touching him, and already Frieza was wondering why the hell his race had such a weird hang up about this.

It became even more apparently when Yamcha slipped a finger inside him, and he let out a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. It was an unexpected sensation, and considering what he knew would come later, that thought on it’s own made him grip the silky sheets in his fist.

Yamcha continued his work as he explored the new area. His finger moved in deep, and he touched a hidden spot inside his partner that made him yelp. At first, Yamcha wasn’t sure if that was a good yelp, but it didn’t take long to realise it had been. He inserted a second finger and focused on that spot.

“Oh--oh!” Frieza bit his lip as he squirmed in utter delight. That felt so good, and his inhibitions about being touched where he was were quickly leaving his mind under the weight of the pleasure roaring through his body. Why he hadn’t done this sooner, he almost berated himself over, but that too left him as Yamcha teased that spot some more with his fingers. He curled them up a little in such a way that made Frieza let out a long, obscene moan.

“Y-Yamcha, I’m gonna...I--” he didn’t have time to think as he moaned loudly, his body reaching its high and drenching Yamcha’s hand with his fluids. He hadn’t expected to orgasm like that, and it felt different from how he usually did things. A good kind of different.

Yamcha watched as his partner panted from the high he had induced, and it took all of his willpower to not pounce Frieza right there and then. Instead, he leaned over him and kissed him gently on the lips before whispering, “I take it you liked that~?”

Frieza opened his eyes and gazed up at his human companion. Any doubts about what he wanted from him were very much erased. He was the Emperor of Universe 7, and by the gods, he would enjoy the pleasures he wanted to, however he wanted to. He smirked at his partner, his eyes half lidded as he pinned Yamcha with a seductive gaze, “yes. Now… pleasure your Universe’s emperor, my dear Yamcha…”

“Gladly,” it was all that needed to be said as he kissed Frieza deeply, and the smaller man flung the robe the other wore straight off his body so he could enjoy his human’s hot, tanned skin. He felt Yamcha’s erection touch his own body, and while he made a soft sound at the contact, it only took a moment for him to wrap his legs around his partner’s hips and grind against it, making his partner moan.

Frieza smirked at that. He wrapped his tail firmly around Yamcha’s leg and arched his back a little, clearly giving his human access. He wanted this; he was already wet again and aching for more, aching to be filled.

Yamcha didn’t disappoint as he pushed his rather impressive size all the way inside, making Frieza whine in pleasure and pull Yamcha closer. He felt amazing, and his body seemed to be made perfectly for this kind of thing… what had his race been thinking?!

Soon, he no longer cared as his partner moved, slowly at first, almost teasingly so. Frieza glared at his human and used his feet to shove Yamcha in harder with his feet, making him groan in delight. Yamcha smirked as he got the hint, and gripped Frieza’s hips as he sped up the pace. Frieza clawed down his partner’s back as he couldn’t stop himself from moaning out Yamcha’s name, and Yamcha couldn’t either as he moved more, unable to get enough of his gorgeous partner.

“Harder!” Frieza growled, almost feral-like, and Yamcha answered in turn, his grip tightening on Frieza’s hip as he thrust in deeper, and harder, making the alien cry out in delight, “oh yes, yes!”

Both of his hands gripped Frieza’s gorgeous hips as he rammed into him, groaning and panting himself. Frieza felt incredible - hot, tight and wet. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he was determined to make his partner cum on his dick. With a smirk, he bit Frieza’s neck as he rammed into that spot he had found before, and Frieza  _ squealed. _

Yamcha continued to aim for that spot, and Frieza could only whine and moan as he was fucked into the sheets. He didn’t care how undignified he sounded, or how he looked. All he cared about was being pounded into and how incredible it felt. It didn’t take him long to cry out as he reached another orgasm, and he felt Yamcha spill into him as his orgasm triggered his partners. 

He lay there, Yamcha on top of him and not caring, his breathing fast and his heart pounding hard. He could feel Yamcha’s heart pounding in his chest, too, as they lay together and tried to catch their breath. Frieza opened his eyes and looked over at his human, flushed and panting, his hair a mess now, and smirked at him.

“You knew I’d like this, didn’t you?”

Yamcha snickered and met his partner’s gaze, “more… I  _ hoped  _ you would enjoy it…”

“Hmmm~” he allowed his human to move them both so they were laying on their sides, and when he felt Yamcha pull out of his body, he made a soft sound - he was a mess, and while it was a little embarrassing, deep down, it was also really hot.

“I hope you don’t expect me to be so submissive to you again,” Frieza huffed. He argued in his mind that the only reason he had been was because this was a new thing to try, and he had let Yamcha lead the way.

“Honestly? I wouldn’t mind if you took charge…” Yamcha stroked up the smooth, white skin on Frieza’s back, and grinned, “you know I like it when you have your way with me.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” inwardly, however, Frieza thought that maybe it wouldn’t be the last time he was fucked into a mattress… if only because he trusted his human, and no one else. For now, though, he enjoyed the afterglow of the sex they had enjoyed together, and decided that there were going to be some  _ changes  _ on his homeworld.


End file.
